Say My Name subtitles
General Information Subtitles 1 00:00:25,240 --> 00:00:26,765 There. 2 00:00:27,920 --> 00:00:29,729 That's them. 3 00:00:42,200 --> 00:00:45,044 Your play, Walter. You're on your own. 4 00:01:00,200 --> 00:01:02,851 Looks like you're about 1000 gallons light here, Mike. 5 00:01:03,040 --> 00:01:04,565 Where's the juice? 6 00:01:05,240 --> 00:01:07,527 The methylamine isn't coming. 7 00:01:09,880 --> 00:01:11,609 Why is that? 8 00:01:12,760 --> 00:01:15,570 - And who the hell are you? - I'm the man who's keeping it. 9 00:01:17,280 --> 00:01:18,441 What the hell's this? 10 00:01:18,640 --> 00:01:21,166 We had an agreement, right? We got our deal. 11 00:01:21,320 --> 00:01:22,685 So where's the tank, Mike? 12 00:01:22,840 --> 00:01:25,605 Mike doesn't know where it is. Only I do. 13 00:01:25,760 --> 00:01:27,603 And you're dealing with me now, not him. 14 00:01:27,760 --> 00:01:30,001 Why don't you just cut to what it is you want... 15 00:01:30,160 --> 00:01:32,606 ...or what you think is gonna happen here, all right? 16 00:01:32,760 --> 00:01:34,603 Because we're gonna get what we came for. 17 00:01:34,760 --> 00:01:37,809 That 1000 gallons of methylamine is worth more in my hands... 18 00:01:37,960 --> 00:01:40,850 ...than it is in yours or anyone else's, for that matter. 19 00:01:41,000 --> 00:01:44,561 But I need distribution. 20 00:01:44,840 --> 00:01:46,251 Distribution. 21 00:01:46,400 --> 00:01:48,164 That's right. 22 00:01:48,600 --> 00:01:52,002 So if you agree to give up your cook... 23 00:01:52,160 --> 00:01:54,640 ...and sell my product instead... 24 00:01:55,160 --> 00:01:57,003 ...I'll give you 35 percent of the take. 25 00:01:57,160 --> 00:01:58,924 Thirty-five percent? 26 00:01:59,080 --> 00:02:01,048 Wow, are you kidding me? Thirty-five-- 27 00:02:01,200 --> 00:02:04,124 Mike, please tell me this is a joke. 28 00:02:04,280 --> 00:02:07,602 Know how far we had to stick our necks out to get our hands on this cash? 29 00:02:07,760 --> 00:02:11,401 Why the hell would we want you? You know we have our own operation, right? 30 00:02:11,720 --> 00:02:13,848 I know all about your operation. 31 00:02:14,000 --> 00:02:17,322 See, my partners here tell me that you produce a meth... 32 00:02:17,480 --> 00:02:20,768 ...that's 70 percent pure, if you're lucky. 33 00:02:21,080 --> 00:02:25,210 What I produce is 99.1 percent pure. 34 00:02:25,360 --> 00:02:26,691 So? 35 00:02:29,520 --> 00:02:33,889 So it's grade school T-ball... 36 00:02:34,040 --> 00:02:36,441 ...versus the New York Yankees. 37 00:02:36,680 --> 00:02:39,889 Yours is just some tepid... 38 00:02:40,040 --> 00:02:43,442 ...off-brand, generic cola. 39 00:02:43,720 --> 00:02:47,247 What I'm making is Classic Coke. 40 00:02:47,720 --> 00:02:49,882 All right. Okay. 41 00:02:50,040 --> 00:02:54,728 So if we just waste you right here right now... 42 00:02:54,880 --> 00:02:56,450 ...and leave you in the desert... 43 00:02:56,600 --> 00:02:59,410 ...then there is no more Coke on the market, right? 44 00:02:59,560 --> 00:03:02,040 See how that works? There's only us. 45 00:03:03,200 --> 00:03:05,965 Do you really wanna live in a world without Coca-Cola? 46 00:03:17,440 --> 00:03:19,363 My partner tells me that your crew... 47 00:03:19,520 --> 00:03:22,569 ...switched to a P2P cook because of our success. 48 00:03:22,760 --> 00:03:26,207 You dye your meth with food colouring to make it look like mine. 49 00:03:26,360 --> 00:03:30,524 You already ape my product at every turn. 50 00:03:31,120 --> 00:03:32,565 But now... 51 00:03:32,720 --> 00:03:35,291 ...you have the opportunity to sell it yourself. 52 00:03:35,480 --> 00:03:36,891 I need you to listen to me. 53 00:03:37,040 --> 00:03:38,963 We're not gonna give up this deal... 54 00:03:39,120 --> 00:03:42,090 ...to be your errand boys, do you understand? 55 00:03:42,760 --> 00:03:44,489 For what? 56 00:03:44,640 --> 00:03:46,768 To watch a bunch of junkies get a better high? 57 00:03:46,920 --> 00:03:50,481 A better high means customers pay more. 58 00:03:51,640 --> 00:03:55,565 A higher purity means a greater yield. 59 00:03:55,720 --> 00:03:59,122 That's 130 million dollars of profit... 60 00:03:59,280 --> 00:04:03,285 ...that isn't being pissed away by some substandard cook. 61 00:04:03,480 --> 00:04:05,562 Now you listen to me. 62 00:04:06,280 --> 00:04:09,841 You've got the greatest meth cook in A-- No, the two... 63 00:04:10,000 --> 00:04:14,881 ...greatest meth cooks in America right here, and with our skills... 64 00:04:15,040 --> 00:04:18,010 ...you'll earn more from that 35 percent... 65 00:04:18,160 --> 00:04:19,810 ...than you ever would on your own. 66 00:04:19,960 --> 00:04:22,122 Yeah. So you say. 67 00:04:22,320 --> 00:04:24,322 Just wondering why we're so lucky. 68 00:04:24,920 --> 00:04:26,570 Why cut us in? 69 00:04:26,720 --> 00:04:29,166 Mike is retiring from our crew... 70 00:04:29,320 --> 00:04:31,891 ...so his share of the partnership is available... 71 00:04:32,080 --> 00:04:37,211 ...if you can handle his end, distribution... 72 00:04:37,520 --> 00:04:41,650 ...and if you give him 5 million dollars of the 15 million that you brought today. 73 00:04:42,040 --> 00:04:45,840 Just think of it as a finder's fee for bringing us together. 74 00:04:46,000 --> 00:04:51,245 We have 40 pounds of product ready to ship, ready to go. 75 00:04:52,280 --> 00:04:54,123 Are you ready? 76 00:05:14,120 --> 00:05:16,009 Who the hell are you? 77 00:05:17,040 --> 00:05:18,280 You know. 78 00:05:18,800 --> 00:05:22,009 You all know exactly who I am. 79 00:05:24,800 --> 00:05:26,165 Say my name. 80 00:05:27,080 --> 00:05:30,402 Do what? I don't have a damn clue who the hell you are. 81 00:05:30,600 --> 00:05:33,888 Yeah, you do. I'm the cook. 82 00:05:35,880 --> 00:05:38,565 I'm the man who killed Gus Fring. 83 00:05:38,720 --> 00:05:41,564 Bullshit. Cartel got Fring. 84 00:05:41,920 --> 00:05:43,524 Are you sure? 85 00:05:53,640 --> 00:05:55,130 That's right. 86 00:05:55,280 --> 00:05:59,251 Now, say my name. 87 00:06:04,680 --> 00:06:06,330 Heisenberg. 88 00:06:08,200 --> 00:06:10,487 You're goddamn right. 89 00:06:44,720 --> 00:06:47,610 I gotta hand it to you, Walter. 90 00:06:51,680 --> 00:06:53,250 Hey. 91 00:06:53,400 --> 00:06:56,085 I appreciate the kind words... 92 00:06:56,240 --> 00:06:59,323 ...but I'm out too, remember? 93 00:06:59,920 --> 00:07:02,241 I know. We'll talk. 94 00:07:04,800 --> 00:07:09,806 Maybe we should talk about how and when I'm gonna get my 5 million dollars. 95 00:07:09,960 --> 00:07:11,883 And we will do that. 96 00:07:12,040 --> 00:07:13,565 Absolutely. 97 00:07:14,240 --> 00:07:15,366 It's just, you know-- 98 00:07:15,520 --> 00:07:18,569 Look, Jesse, just give me some time here, okay? 99 00:07:18,720 --> 00:07:21,929 I'll need help getting things up and running during this transition. 100 00:07:22,080 --> 00:07:24,367 You can at least do that for me, right? 101 00:07:26,960 --> 00:07:30,328 Come on. Don't worry. We'll figure it out. 102 00:08:01,440 --> 00:08:04,762 Well, I guess that's it. 103 00:08:04,960 --> 00:08:06,849 Parting thoughts, of which I have two: 104 00:08:07,000 --> 00:08:08,843 First, as I said... 105 00:08:09,000 --> 00:08:11,162 ...I'll handle the legacy costs out of my end... 106 00:08:11,320 --> 00:08:15,484 ...so you won't have to worry about my guys anymore. Second, the bug. 107 00:08:15,680 --> 00:08:18,923 The DEA will do a sweep. Can't say when, could be anytime. 108 00:08:19,120 --> 00:08:22,966 But you need to get it out of there, sooner rather than later. 109 00:08:25,880 --> 00:08:27,291 All right. 110 00:08:28,160 --> 00:08:29,207 That's it? 111 00:08:30,000 --> 00:08:35,723 No "thanks for the 5 million dollars," no "sorry for chaining you to a radiator"? 112 00:08:36,640 --> 00:08:39,405 Just get the bug, Walter. 113 00:08:46,160 --> 00:08:48,049 So, hey. 114 00:08:50,680 --> 00:08:52,284 I guess 115 00:08:52,440 --> 00:08:54,408 I guess I'll see you around. 116 00:08:54,560 --> 00:08:57,006 No. Don't think so. 117 00:08:57,160 --> 00:08:59,208 When I'm out, I'm out. 118 00:09:00,440 --> 00:09:03,205 Well, I'm out too, Mike. 119 00:09:05,960 --> 00:09:10,409 Kid, just look out for yourself. 120 00:09:54,200 --> 00:09:57,249 - Are we good? - You tell me. 121 00:09:58,600 --> 00:10:00,762 Okay, Jesse. Back it up. 122 00:10:03,400 --> 00:10:07,405 You're good. Keep it coming. Straight back. 123 00:10:07,560 --> 00:10:09,289 Slow it down. 124 00:10:09,560 --> 00:10:11,324 All right. That's good. 125 00:10:18,080 --> 00:10:19,605 Hey, Mrs. White. 126 00:10:32,280 --> 00:10:34,089 "Vamonos." 127 00:10:34,720 --> 00:10:36,848 I Wish. 128 00:10:37,000 --> 00:10:39,765 All right. Let's get this thing hooked up. 129 00:10:40,920 --> 00:10:42,160 Walt. 130 00:10:47,400 --> 00:10:49,084 What is this? 131 00:10:49,880 --> 00:10:51,450 Do you really wanna know? 132 00:10:52,880 --> 00:10:56,248 - Why are you hiding it here? - Don't worry about it. 133 00:10:56,400 --> 00:10:58,004 Who are you hiding it from? 134 00:10:58,160 --> 00:11:00,845 I said don't worry about it. 135 00:11:01,000 --> 00:11:02,126 From the police? 136 00:11:03,640 --> 00:11:05,404 Or someone else? 137 00:11:06,320 --> 00:11:08,209 Someone who would kill for it? 138 00:11:08,360 --> 00:11:10,522 Why don't you go back in the office? 139 00:11:12,720 --> 00:11:16,406 Why don't you go back in the office and let us do this? 140 00:11:16,560 --> 00:11:18,642 We'll get it out of your hair. 141 00:11:51,160 --> 00:11:53,208 What'd you bring me this time? 142 00:11:53,400 --> 00:11:55,004 They're bacon banana cookies. 143 00:11:55,160 --> 00:11:58,209 Is there bacon in these? Oh, my God! 144 00:11:58,400 --> 00:12:00,129 Just bits. Just little bits of bacon. 145 00:12:00,320 --> 00:12:02,971 Just enough to make those suckers really pop. 146 00:12:03,480 --> 00:12:06,006 Dan, this is too much. 147 00:12:06,240 --> 00:12:07,321 I'm not sharing those. 148 00:12:07,480 --> 00:12:09,403 Bad office etiquette? I don't give a crap. 149 00:12:09,560 --> 00:12:12,086 - They're mine. - They're yours to do with as you please. 150 00:12:12,240 --> 00:12:15,005 Good, because my husband's not getting any either. 151 00:12:15,160 --> 00:12:17,288 - How is Mickey? - Don't get me started. 152 00:12:17,440 --> 00:12:18,965 He wants to buy a boat. 153 00:12:19,120 --> 00:12:21,885 I can't even get him to start the lawnmower... 154 00:12:22,040 --> 00:12:24,042 ...and he wants to buy a boat. 155 00:12:24,200 --> 00:12:26,168 I don't know. A boat might be nice. 156 00:12:26,320 --> 00:12:28,163 A little one, maybe. 157 00:12:28,320 --> 00:12:31,210 Oh, please. Where would you even take a boat? 158 00:12:31,360 --> 00:12:33,840 All the way down to Elephant Butte? 159 00:12:34,160 --> 00:12:37,164 Or Caballo. It's beautiful down there. 160 00:12:37,360 --> 00:12:40,284 You can even leave it at the lake if you don't want to haul it. 161 00:12:40,440 --> 00:12:44,411 We're not buying a boat, I'll tell you that right now. 162 00:12:44,560 --> 00:12:48,804 - And the last one is 545. - 569. 163 00:12:49,360 --> 00:12:52,523 - Dang it. I almost got them all that time. - Very good. 164 00:12:52,680 --> 00:12:56,651 But actually, I've got an extra one for you this week. 603. 165 00:12:57,040 --> 00:13:00,442 - 603. Where is that? - Right down there. 166 00:13:04,080 --> 00:13:06,924 All right. I'll let you get to it. 167 00:13:07,080 --> 00:13:08,730 Thanks, Dot. 168 00:14:36,160 --> 00:14:38,766 Young Kaylee's gonna need a second safety deposit box... 169 00:14:38,920 --> 00:14:41,730 ...if you decide to leave one more dollar to her. 170 00:14:43,560 --> 00:14:45,164 How's the rest of it? 171 00:14:45,360 --> 00:14:47,362 Oh, it's empty, as usual. 172 00:14:47,520 --> 00:14:50,251 The families are pretty reliable with the pickups. 173 00:14:50,400 --> 00:14:52,607 Nobody complaining about wanting it all at once? 174 00:14:52,760 --> 00:14:56,606 No, they get it. Slow and steady wins the race. 175 00:14:57,920 --> 00:15:00,366 So I guess this is it for a while? 176 00:15:01,680 --> 00:15:03,682 Don't worry about the families. 177 00:15:03,880 --> 00:15:06,247 They'll keep getting their deliveries. 178 00:15:15,080 --> 00:15:17,731 I know times are tight, but it's for the kids... 179 00:15:17,880 --> 00:15:20,611 ...and your sponsorship would sure be appreciated. 180 00:15:20,760 --> 00:15:24,651 Yeah, we have a silver level, but the gold and platinum levels... 181 00:15:24,800 --> 00:15:29,647 ...really get your name out there on the banners and T-shirts. 182 00:15:30,040 --> 00:15:35,251 Sure. No, that's not a problem. You call me directly if things change, you hear? 183 00:15:36,960 --> 00:15:40,601 Gomey, take a brick to my head if I ever have to make another Fun Run call. 184 00:15:40,760 --> 00:15:42,762 I'm done. 185 00:15:42,960 --> 00:15:45,201 What's up? Why you smiling? 186 00:15:45,360 --> 00:15:47,408 Because the Ehrmantraut warrant just came in. 187 00:15:47,560 --> 00:15:50,530 Now we're talking. How quick can you get your group together? 188 00:15:50,720 --> 00:15:52,165 - Two, three hours. - Make it two. 189 00:15:52,320 --> 00:15:54,527 We're gonna nail that son of a bi-- 190 00:17:26,040 --> 00:17:27,451 Police! Search warrant! 191 00:17:33,320 --> 00:17:35,049 Police! Search warrant! 192 00:17:35,240 --> 00:17:38,244 Coming. Hold your horses. 193 00:17:40,720 --> 00:17:42,643 Search warrant. 194 00:17:42,800 --> 00:17:44,404 Police! Search warrant! 195 00:17:44,560 --> 00:17:47,643 - Police. Search warrant. - Police. Search warrant. 196 00:17:47,800 --> 00:17:50,326 How's that restraining order working out for you? 197 00:17:51,160 --> 00:17:54,323 If you want me to read that, I'm gonna need my glasses. 198 00:18:00,120 --> 00:18:03,124 Too bad you had to make the trip out from headquarters, sergeant. 199 00:18:03,280 --> 00:18:07,046 From out of bed, you mean. When a cop kills himself, they want a full report. 200 00:18:07,200 --> 00:18:10,283 Just to say hello to who's in charge of the Record Bureau. 201 00:18:11,000 --> 00:18:12,490 A single contact wound. 202 00:18:12,640 --> 00:18:14,802 Powder burn on his temple and right hand. 203 00:18:14,960 --> 00:18:16,564 Suicide, I'll bet you. 204 00:18:16,720 --> 00:18:18,768 - Tell the wagon boys they can have him. - Yes. 205 00:18:18,920 --> 00:18:22,811 When I found him, he was... He was dead. 206 00:18:30,680 --> 00:18:32,489 Hey! Perfect timing. 207 00:18:32,640 --> 00:18:34,881 Just about to get started. 208 00:18:37,360 --> 00:18:39,931 You know, if you can get going on that settling tank... 209 00:18:40,080 --> 00:18:42,128 ...that would be a huge help. 210 00:18:42,520 --> 00:18:46,002 We left that stuff in there too long after the last cook. 211 00:18:46,160 --> 00:18:48,401 - Mr. White-- - I mean way too long. 212 00:18:48,600 --> 00:18:50,841 Now we have a tremendous amount of residue. 213 00:18:51,000 --> 00:18:53,890 You know what we need to invest in is a power washer. 214 00:18:54,040 --> 00:18:58,568 Mr. White, can we just take a second and talk about all this? 215 00:19:04,120 --> 00:19:05,849 Yeah, yeah, sure. 216 00:19:06,040 --> 00:19:07,405 Yeah. 217 00:19:12,800 --> 00:19:17,328 Look, you know what I think we need to talk about? 218 00:19:17,880 --> 00:19:19,644 Is doubling down. 219 00:19:19,840 --> 00:19:21,569 Doubling down? 220 00:19:21,760 --> 00:19:25,048 Cooking 100 pounds a week, not 50. 221 00:19:25,200 --> 00:19:29,171 As in starting a new lab, a lab that you'll run. 222 00:19:29,320 --> 00:19:31,482 A cook all of your own. 223 00:19:32,120 --> 00:19:34,521 Why not? You deserve it. 224 00:19:34,680 --> 00:19:37,331 You're every bit as good as me. 225 00:19:37,760 --> 00:19:40,525 Well, what do you think? 226 00:19:40,680 --> 00:19:46,801 Mr. White, I think that nothing has changed for me. 227 00:19:47,160 --> 00:19:51,085 I just wanna get my money and get out. 228 00:19:52,760 --> 00:19:55,491 Jesse, this... 229 00:19:58,160 --> 00:20:00,322 What we do... 230 00:20:04,280 --> 00:20:06,931 ...being the best at something... 231 00:20:07,080 --> 00:20:08,570 ...is a very rare thing. 232 00:20:08,720 --> 00:20:11,644 You don't just toss something like that away. 233 00:20:12,640 --> 00:20:15,928 And what, you wanna squander that potential? 234 00:20:16,080 --> 00:20:18,970 Your potential? Why? 235 00:20:19,120 --> 00:20:20,770 To do what? 236 00:20:21,960 --> 00:20:24,611 - I don't know. - Well, think. 237 00:20:24,760 --> 00:20:27,809 To do what, Jesse? 238 00:20:29,920 --> 00:20:33,003 I'll-- I'll figure it out, all right? 239 00:20:33,160 --> 00:20:34,207 Look at you. 240 00:20:35,800 --> 00:20:39,600 What have you got in your life, huh? Nothing. Nobody. 241 00:20:39,800 --> 00:20:41,564 Oh, wait. Yes. 242 00:20:41,760 --> 00:20:44,081 - Video games and go-carts - Mr. W-- 243 00:20:44,240 --> 00:20:47,164 And when you get tired of that, what then? 244 00:20:47,320 --> 00:20:50,290 And how soon will you start using again? 245 00:20:53,160 --> 00:20:55,162 Look 246 00:20:55,320 --> 00:21:00,247 Look, I know how upset you are about what happened to this boy. 247 00:21:00,440 --> 00:21:02,920 I am just as upset as you are. 248 00:21:03,080 --> 00:21:06,323 Are you? Really? 249 00:21:08,560 --> 00:21:11,484 How can you say that to me? Jesus! 250 00:21:11,640 --> 00:21:14,041 I mean, I'm the one who's the father here. 251 00:21:14,200 --> 00:21:17,522 What, do I have to curl up in a ball in tears in front of you? 252 00:21:17,680 --> 00:21:21,366 Do I have to lock myself away in a room and get high to prove it to you? 253 00:21:21,520 --> 00:21:24,330 What happened to that boy is a tragedy... 254 00:21:24,480 --> 00:21:26,687 ...and it tears me up inside! 255 00:21:26,840 --> 00:21:30,526 But because it happened, what, am I supposed to just lie down... 256 00:21:30,720 --> 00:21:34,327 ...and die with him? It's done! 257 00:21:34,520 --> 00:21:36,170 It makes me sick that it happened... 258 00:21:36,320 --> 00:21:39,164 ...just like everyone else who has died in our wake. 259 00:21:39,360 --> 00:21:40,566 What Todd did... 260 00:21:40,720 --> 00:21:44,441 ...you and I have done things that are just as bad. 261 00:21:44,600 --> 00:21:45,965 Yeah. 262 00:21:46,120 --> 00:21:51,411 All the people that we've killed, Gale and the rest. 263 00:21:51,560 --> 00:21:55,042 If you believe that there's a hell, I don't know if you're into that... 264 00:21:55,200 --> 00:21:58,921 ...but we're already pretty much going there, right? 265 00:21:59,280 --> 00:22:02,443 But I'm not gonna lie down until I get there. 266 00:22:02,960 --> 00:22:06,965 What, just because I don't wanna cook meth anymore, I'm lying down? 267 00:22:07,120 --> 00:22:09,361 How many more people are gonna die because of us? 268 00:22:09,520 --> 00:22:11,807 No one. None. 269 00:22:11,960 --> 00:22:14,566 Now that we're in control, no one else gets hurt 270 00:22:14,720 --> 00:22:18,247 You keep saying that, and it's bullshit every time! 271 00:22:18,440 --> 00:22:20,568 - No. - Always! You know what? 272 00:22:20,720 --> 00:22:24,042 I'm done, okay? 273 00:22:24,200 --> 00:22:30,082 You just give me my money, and you and I, we're done. 274 00:22:35,120 --> 00:22:36,724 Okay. 275 00:22:37,880 --> 00:22:38,961 Why? 276 00:22:40,480 --> 00:22:43,927 Why do you want this money? 277 00:22:44,480 --> 00:22:48,451 Because it's mine. It's my cut. 278 00:22:48,640 --> 00:22:51,007 But isn't it filthy blood money? 279 00:22:51,160 --> 00:22:54,448 I mean, you're so pure. You have such emotional depth. 280 00:22:54,640 --> 00:22:57,371 No, no, no. You shouldn't touch that dirty money. 281 00:22:57,560 --> 00:22:59,881 I'll save you from that, Jesse. 282 00:23:01,280 --> 00:23:02,770 Come on. 283 00:23:03,360 --> 00:23:04,407 You want it. 284 00:23:04,560 --> 00:23:07,040 You want it just as much as I want it. 285 00:23:07,280 --> 00:23:11,410 And it's not wrong to want it. Okay? 286 00:23:11,560 --> 00:23:15,246 So stay and work with me... 287 00:23:15,400 --> 00:23:18,643 ...and you can make ten ti-- Twenty times as much. 288 00:23:22,920 --> 00:23:25,002 Whatever, man. 289 00:23:26,000 --> 00:23:29,368 You don't wanna pay me, I don't care. 290 00:23:29,520 --> 00:23:33,411 - Yes, you do. - It's on you, all right? 291 00:23:34,880 --> 00:23:36,086 - I'm done. - No, you're not. 292 00:23:36,240 --> 00:23:41,451 You're not done. You're not leaving. Because if you leave, you get nothing! 293 00:23:41,600 --> 00:23:44,763 Do you understand me? Nothing! 294 00:23:45,560 --> 00:23:47,449 Jesse! 295 00:23:51,920 --> 00:23:54,924 Budget for the current fiscal year for electronic surveillance... 296 00:23:55,120 --> 00:23:59,489 ...is 1.5 million, on par with ATF and the Marshal Service... 297 00:23:59,640 --> 00:24:01,961 ...but still just a fraction of FBI totals. 298 00:24:02,120 --> 00:24:04,521 We're lobbying Congress for an additional 1.41 299 00:24:04,680 --> 00:24:07,365 ...but we're waiting on action reports to demonstrate... 300 00:24:07,520 --> 00:24:11,650 ...we 're actually getting worthwhile results. Our undercover operations... 301 00:24:11,840 --> 00:24:14,320 ...reap the most successful actionable intelligence... 302 00:24:14,480 --> 00:24:17,211 ...if you refer to the chart in Appendix 4. 303 00:24:17,360 --> 00:24:21,285 If ASAC Schrader can tell us about the surveillance man-hours. . . . 304 00:24:21,480 --> 00:24:22,845 Hank? 305 00:24:23,360 --> 00:24:25,010 Hank? 306 00:24:25,160 --> 00:24:26,764 Hank! 307 00:24:27,760 --> 00:24:30,331 I think we're going to wrap this up. 308 00:24:30,480 --> 00:24:34,485 If ASAC Schrader can stay behind while everyone else clears out. 309 00:24:35,280 --> 00:24:36,805 Thank you, everybody. 310 00:24:49,520 --> 00:24:51,204 You know no one wants... 311 00:24:51,360 --> 00:24:53,727 ...to see you succeed at this more than me, right? 312 00:24:54,000 --> 00:24:56,048 - Yes, sir. - I know how good you are. 313 00:24:56,200 --> 00:24:59,090 I wouldn't have stuck my neck out to get you here if I didn't. 314 00:24:59,240 --> 00:25:01,641 But you're not knocking down doors anymore, bubba. 315 00:25:01,800 --> 00:25:06,124 You're in charge of a district office, and that comes with responsibilities. 316 00:25:06,280 --> 00:25:10,604 I mean, Hank, basic reports aren't being filed in a timely manner. 317 00:25:10,760 --> 00:25:12,444 I'll work on it. It'll get better. 318 00:25:12,600 --> 00:25:15,080 Yeah, it will, because way too much time and money... 319 00:25:15,280 --> 00:25:18,602 ...is being spent on the Fring case, a case which is essentially over. 320 00:25:19,160 --> 00:25:22,164 All this overtime to surveil Michael Ehrmantraut? 321 00:25:22,320 --> 00:25:24,800 That's just money that could be better spent elsewhere. 322 00:25:25,000 --> 00:25:28,083 I understand, but I'm not making these choices lightly. 323 00:25:28,240 --> 00:25:30,891 We've got increased reports of blue meth on the street... 324 00:25:31,040 --> 00:25:34,931 ...Fring's gang is still operational, and Ehrmantraut is involved. It's that simple. 325 00:25:35,160 --> 00:25:36,446 I believe you. But so what? 326 00:25:36,600 --> 00:25:39,365 It's one case out of dozens, and you don't play favourites... 327 00:25:39,520 --> 00:25:42,444 - ...with it because it used to be yours. - I really think-- 328 00:25:42,640 --> 00:25:45,246 Don't play favourites. You got a bigger job than that. 329 00:25:45,400 --> 00:25:47,528 I mean, forget the financial cost. 330 00:25:47,680 --> 00:25:50,923 I hear you're personally serving search warrants out in the field? 331 00:25:51,080 --> 00:25:53,401 That was an error in judgment. Won't happen again. 332 00:25:53,560 --> 00:25:56,723 You're damn right it won't. I'm just gonna bottom-line this for you. 333 00:25:56,880 --> 00:26:00,441 The surveillance budget for Ehrmantraut is now zero. We clear? 334 00:26:01,760 --> 00:26:04,411 Sure. Thank you. 335 00:26:04,640 --> 00:26:06,768 - Clear. - Good. 336 00:26:06,960 --> 00:26:08,689 We'll be in touch. 337 00:26:20,280 --> 00:26:21,930 Yeah? 338 00:26:22,080 --> 00:26:24,651 - Hey. - Hey. 339 00:26:29,680 --> 00:26:32,251 So Ramey wanted to catch up with you? 340 00:26:32,440 --> 00:26:34,886 Talk sports and stuff, I guess? 341 00:26:35,040 --> 00:26:36,530 Yeah, something like that. 342 00:26:36,680 --> 00:26:39,251 No more following Ehrmantraut. 343 00:26:39,400 --> 00:26:42,609 Not worth the financial investment. 344 00:26:42,760 --> 00:26:44,842 Well, it's not like the guy's going anywhere. 345 00:26:45,040 --> 00:26:47,441 He's not even bothering to throw our tails anymore. 346 00:26:47,600 --> 00:26:52,322 He's just living a boring old-man life like he has nothing left to hide. 347 00:26:52,480 --> 00:26:56,041 - And none of Fring's crew is talking? - Not giving an inch. 348 00:26:56,200 --> 00:26:57,884 You sweeten the pot enough? 349 00:26:58,040 --> 00:27:01,362 Zero jail time and an all-expense-paid trip to Maui? 350 00:27:01,760 --> 00:27:04,809 Not that, but close. Nobody wants to bite. 351 00:27:04,960 --> 00:27:06,325 Christ! 352 00:27:06,520 --> 00:27:10,286 They're either the most loyal crew in history or someone's paying them off. 353 00:27:10,480 --> 00:27:13,643 - You still checking bank records? - No one living beyond their means. 354 00:27:13,800 --> 00:27:17,327 Nine perps, all being represented by one lawyer. 355 00:27:17,480 --> 00:27:19,323 Not unusual in a case like this. 356 00:27:19,480 --> 00:27:23,690 Yeah, this guy, what's his name? Daniel Wachsberger? 357 00:27:24,520 --> 00:27:29,970 He represents every one of these douche bags except for Ehrmantraut. 358 00:27:30,120 --> 00:27:31,963 Can we find out more about the lawyer? 359 00:27:32,120 --> 00:27:34,327 You want me to start tailing a lawyer? 360 00:27:34,480 --> 00:27:37,131 Like the shit ain't deep enough for you already. 361 00:27:37,280 --> 00:27:39,282 Ramey said we couldn't follow Ehrmantraut. 362 00:27:39,480 --> 00:27:41,528 He didn't say anything about anybody else. 363 00:27:43,080 --> 00:27:44,127 Do it. 364 00:27:45,080 --> 00:27:46,684 You're the boss. 365 00:28:12,720 --> 00:28:15,121 All right. Shall we get started? 366 00:28:15,280 --> 00:28:19,410 Now, I know that most of this, or all of this, is gonna be new to you. 367 00:28:19,560 --> 00:28:23,451 But did you take chemistry in high school? 368 00:28:23,600 --> 00:28:24,931 Just basic? 369 00:28:25,480 --> 00:28:26,720 No. 370 00:28:26,880 --> 00:28:28,928 Okay. That's all right. 371 00:28:29,120 --> 00:28:34,206 As we go, I'll be as detailed as possible without being overwhelming. 372 00:28:35,560 --> 00:28:36,925 Yes, sir. 373 00:28:39,360 --> 00:28:44,082 Look, Todd, I don't need you to be Antoine Lavoisier. 374 00:28:44,600 --> 00:28:48,241 What I do need is your full effort and attention. 375 00:28:48,400 --> 00:28:50,641 Listen and apply yourself. 376 00:28:50,800 --> 00:28:56,489 If you do that, then we just might have a fighting chance here, okay? 377 00:28:59,440 --> 00:29:01,363 - Okay. - Okay. 378 00:29:01,840 --> 00:29:04,286 Well, here we go. 379 00:29:17,560 --> 00:29:21,645 Slowly. Steady. 380 00:29:35,160 --> 00:29:39,085 The aluminium helps speed up the delivery of hydrogen chloride. 381 00:29:44,160 --> 00:29:46,367 Gently pour it in. Don't spill it. 382 00:30:28,960 --> 00:30:32,601 You're gonna like the little Schticky, but you're gonna love the big Schticky. 383 00:30:32,760 --> 00:30:35,240 For bigger messes like dust bunnies... 384 00:31:15,720 --> 00:31:17,882 Now... 385 00:31:18,040 --> 00:31:21,010 ...the CO2 freezes the liquid... 386 00:31:21,160 --> 00:31:23,242 ...crystallising it... 387 00:31:23,440 --> 00:31:26,728 ...which gives us our finished methamphetamine. 388 00:31:28,520 --> 00:31:32,206 Now all that's left... 389 00:31:32,360 --> 00:31:36,081 ...is to break it up, weigh it, and we're done. 390 00:31:37,120 --> 00:31:39,407 Wow, this is... 391 00:31:41,000 --> 00:31:46,723 This is complicated. It's gonna take me a few more times to get a grasp on it. 392 00:31:46,920 --> 00:31:50,606 Oh, yeah. It'll take a few more times. 393 00:31:54,240 --> 00:31:56,083 I do all right? 394 00:31:58,240 --> 00:31:59,924 You did fine, Todd. 395 00:32:00,080 --> 00:32:03,084 You applied yourself. That's as much as I can ask. 396 00:32:03,600 --> 00:32:07,321 Now all that's left, I guess, is to talk money. 397 00:32:07,480 --> 00:32:10,609 We can talk money once I get this right. 398 00:32:21,320 --> 00:32:24,324 Morning. Guess what I have. 399 00:32:25,360 --> 00:32:29,206 Cake pops. They're balls of cake on a stick. 400 00:32:30,880 --> 00:32:33,451 Very nice. Thank you, Dan. 401 00:32:33,600 --> 00:32:36,046 See? I put little faces on them. 402 00:32:58,000 --> 00:32:59,490 Hey. 403 00:33:01,560 --> 00:33:03,050 Hey. 404 00:33:19,400 --> 00:33:21,368 All right. 405 00:33:47,760 --> 00:33:50,923 I'm working with a new guy now. 406 00:33:52,640 --> 00:33:54,847 And I think that it... 407 00:33:55,000 --> 00:33:59,722 I think it could possibly work out... 408 00:33:59,880 --> 00:34:01,689 ."because"" 409 00:34:07,280 --> 00:34:11,683 I'm trying, Hank. I really am. I'm trying, but there's... There's... 410 00:34:13,000 --> 00:34:16,527 I mean, it's like I don't even exist to her. 411 00:34:16,680 --> 00:34:19,809 Well, yeah. Yeah. 412 00:34:19,960 --> 00:34:24,807 I mean, I know she's struggling. I know, but I just don't know what to do. 413 00:34:25,000 --> 00:34:27,002 I mean, what can I do? 414 00:34:27,160 --> 00:34:29,208 Such a mess. 415 00:34:31,280 --> 00:34:32,691 I mean, we-- Both of us... 416 00:34:32,880 --> 00:34:36,362 ...we just have screwed up so much. 417 00:34:38,320 --> 00:34:39,924 I'm just... 418 00:34:40,080 --> 00:34:43,801 I'm sorry. I don't-- Do you have any coffee? 419 00:34:43,960 --> 00:34:46,122 - Maybe I can-- - Coffee? You bet. Yeah, you bet. 420 00:34:46,280 --> 00:34:48,886 - What, you take cream, right? Yeah. - Yeah. 421 00:35:23,920 --> 00:35:26,400 - All right. Here you go, buddy. - Oh, thank you, Hank. 422 00:35:26,600 --> 00:35:29,649 - Yeah. - Look, I'm sorry to waste your time... 423 00:35:29,800 --> 00:35:31,211 - ...with all this. - No. 424 00:35:31,360 --> 00:35:34,489 - It's, you know-- But it's-- You know. - Yeah. 425 00:35:39,800 --> 00:35:40,847 - Hey. - Oh, hey. 426 00:35:42,320 --> 00:35:43,560 Hey, could you excuse me? 427 00:35:43,720 --> 00:35:46,007 Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. Sure, sure. 428 00:35:46,200 --> 00:35:48,168 - Tell me something good. - You tell me. 429 00:35:48,320 --> 00:35:51,324 Sweated the guy for 14 hours. That should be some kind of record. 430 00:35:51,480 --> 00:35:53,403 Quit your bragging. What'd you get? 431 00:35:53,560 --> 00:35:56,723 He's gonna do it. He's gonna flip. 432 00:35:56,920 --> 00:35:59,366 He's willing to give us Ehrmantraut? 433 00:36:02,480 --> 00:36:06,121 What are you wasting your time for? Throw a net around that son of a bitch. 434 00:36:06,280 --> 00:36:08,248 All right. 435 00:36:39,440 --> 00:36:41,283 - Yeah? - Mike, hey, it's me. 436 00:36:41,440 --> 00:36:43,044 - Can you talk? - I can. 437 00:36:43,200 --> 00:36:46,363 Great. Look, there's a small situation with the money. 438 00:36:46,520 --> 00:36:49,729 I don't wanna do this on the phone. Are you available? 439 00:36:49,880 --> 00:36:51,769 I can come by in a few hours. 440 00:36:51,920 --> 00:36:54,082 That's not good for me. Where are you now? 441 00:36:54,240 --> 00:36:56,322 I'm at the park with my granddaughter. 442 00:36:56,520 --> 00:36:57,885 Where exactly? 443 00:36:58,840 --> 00:37:00,126 Palomita. 444 00:37:00,320 --> 00:37:03,563 Oh, you know what? I'm not far. I'll come to you. You just hang tight. 445 00:37:12,480 --> 00:37:14,369 - Yeah? - Mike, they're coming for you. 446 00:37:14,520 --> 00:37:16,921 - Right now. They're coming. - Slow down, Walter. Who? 447 00:37:17,080 --> 00:37:20,004 The DEA. The DEA-- Somebody ﬂipped. 448 00:37:20,160 --> 00:37:23,130 They have some kind of bank surveillance. 449 00:37:23,280 --> 00:37:24,805 And something about some lawyer. 450 00:37:24,960 --> 00:37:28,646 Someone is talking, Mike, and they're coming for you right now-- 451 00:38:18,400 --> 00:38:21,643 How could Mike use that clown of a lawyer? 452 00:38:21,800 --> 00:38:23,131 Dan Wachsberger. 453 00:38:23,320 --> 00:38:26,529 He would've had better luck with the law firm of Moe, Larry and Shemp. 454 00:38:26,680 --> 00:38:29,445 Always consult with me before using outside counsel. 455 00:38:29,600 --> 00:38:33,241 All right, Saul, enough, please. Instead of just sitting around here... 456 00:38:33,400 --> 00:38:36,051 - ...what can we do? - Besides pray that he gets away... 457 00:38:36,200 --> 00:38:37,804 ...I'm open to ideas. 458 00:38:38,000 --> 00:38:39,923 Because if the DEA catches up with him... 459 00:38:40,080 --> 00:38:43,209 ...and he flips, it's good night, John-boy. 460 00:38:43,360 --> 00:38:48,446 No. No way Mike would ever flip, okay? No way. 461 00:38:48,600 --> 00:38:51,809 Yeah, yeah. Never say never. 462 00:38:51,960 --> 00:38:56,170 This is the second time the DEA has confiscated his bankroll. 463 00:38:56,320 --> 00:38:58,971 You know? Jesus, fool me once, right? 464 00:38:59,120 --> 00:39:00,610 Look, he won't flip. 465 00:39:02,520 --> 00:39:04,249 But his nine guys will. 466 00:39:20,440 --> 00:39:23,489 Hey. It's him. 467 00:39:26,040 --> 00:39:29,328 Mike, I got you on speaker phone with the brain trust. 468 00:39:29,480 --> 00:39:33,371 - The what? - The... Walt and Jesse are here. 469 00:39:33,520 --> 00:39:36,490 I don't want Walt and Jesse, Saul. I want you. I need your help. 470 00:39:36,680 --> 00:39:39,604 - What do you need? - I got a go-bag at the airport. 471 00:39:39,760 --> 00:39:42,161 Passports, money, but there are eyes everywhere. 472 00:39:42,320 --> 00:39:43,845 I can't get close. 473 00:39:44,000 --> 00:39:48,050 I need you to pick up that bag and get it to me as soon as possible. 474 00:39:48,200 --> 00:39:50,521 Do you know how thick the crap storm is out there? 475 00:39:50,680 --> 00:39:52,762 Told you not to use that lawyer. He's a hack! 476 00:39:52,920 --> 00:39:56,686 - Shut up, Saul, and get the bag. - Hey, Mike, I can get it to you, all right? 477 00:39:56,840 --> 00:40:00,367 - Just tell me what to do. - No, kid. Not you. 478 00:40:00,520 --> 00:40:02,682 I'm paying Saul. He can do the job just fine. 479 00:40:02,840 --> 00:40:05,764 Yeah, you're paying me, and the DEA knows I represent you... 480 00:40:05,960 --> 00:40:09,760 ...so they're probably sitting on my car right now, hoping I do something stupid. 481 00:40:09,920 --> 00:40:12,491 Mike, I can do it, okay? It's not a problem. 482 00:40:12,680 --> 00:40:14,444 - No, Jesse. - Jesus, I'll do it. 483 00:40:14,640 --> 00:40:16,130 Besides, you're out, remember? 484 00:40:16,640 --> 00:40:19,530 Mike, tell me where to get this bag. 485 00:41:33,240 --> 00:41:35,129 Hello, Walter. 486 00:41:36,880 --> 00:41:40,771 Before I hand this over, I need something from you. 487 00:41:40,920 --> 00:41:44,561 - And what's that? - The names of your nine men. 488 00:41:46,040 --> 00:41:49,681 Why? You're never gonna pay them off. What's the point? 489 00:41:49,840 --> 00:41:52,889 The point is, Mike, it affects me. 490 00:41:53,040 --> 00:41:56,726 It affects Jesse too. And we deserve to know. 491 00:41:56,880 --> 00:42:00,851 The only thing left to do now is leave town. You understand? 492 00:42:01,000 --> 00:42:03,082 "Leave town." 493 00:42:03,240 --> 00:42:07,165 Yeah, I just can't up and leave like you, Mike. 494 00:42:07,320 --> 00:42:10,563 I've got a family, I've got people who depend on me. 495 00:42:10,720 --> 00:42:12,404 Yeah. 496 00:42:27,880 --> 00:42:29,803 Goodbye, Walter. 497 00:42:33,240 --> 00:42:35,004 You're welcome! 498 00:42:38,840 --> 00:42:40,842 I'm sorry, what? 499 00:42:41,000 --> 00:42:43,207 I want those names, Mike. You owe me that much. 500 00:42:43,360 --> 00:42:44,805 I don't owe you a damn thing. 501 00:42:44,960 --> 00:42:49,170 All of this, falling apart like this, is on you. 502 00:42:52,400 --> 00:42:55,768 Oh, that's some kind of logic right there, Mike. 503 00:42:55,920 --> 00:42:58,730 You screw up, get yourself followed by the DEA... 504 00:42:58,880 --> 00:43:01,281 ...and now suddenly, this is all my fault? 505 00:43:01,440 --> 00:43:04,205 - Why don't you walk me through this? - We had a good thing... 506 00:43:04,360 --> 00:43:08,331 ...you stupid son of a bitch! We had Fring. We had a lab. 507 00:43:08,640 --> 00:43:11,325 We had everything we needed, and it all ran like clockwork. 508 00:43:11,520 --> 00:43:13,648 - Oh, my God. - You could've shut your mouth... 509 00:43:13,800 --> 00:43:16,201 ...cooked, and made as much money as you ever needed. 510 00:43:16,400 --> 00:43:19,643 It was perfect. But, no, you just had to blow it up. 511 00:43:19,800 --> 00:43:22,883 You and your pride and your ego! 512 00:43:23,040 --> 00:43:24,883 You just had to be the man. 513 00:43:25,080 --> 00:43:27,447 If you'd done your job, known your place... 514 00:43:27,600 --> 00:43:30,080 ...we'd all be fine right now. 515 00:45:43,880 --> 00:45:46,281 I just... 516 00:45:46,440 --> 00:45:50,684 I just realised that Lydia has the names. I can get them from her. 517 00:45:55,640 --> 00:45:57,768 I'm sorry, Mike. 518 00:45:59,360 --> 00:46:02,648 This... This whole thing could've been avoided. 519 00:46:02,840 --> 00:46:04,922 Shut the fuck up... 520 00:46:07,840 --> 00:46:10,571 ...and let me die in peace. Category:Subtitles Category:Season 5A Subtitles